


Two-Minute Game (F4M)/(A4A)

by myauralfixation



Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Edging, Fsub, GFE, Gen, Masturbation, Office, Sexy Video Chats, Topless, bet for favors, car, choose your honorific, closet, following orders, game, hold the moan, nude in public, outdoor, park, semi-public, slowburn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myauralfixation/pseuds/myauralfixation
Summary: You're fulfilling an assignment from your dom with a series of sexy video chats. You have to follow the rules and cum once before you're allowed home from work. Any play time has to occur during the chat so they can watch. To make it interesting, the deal also comes with certain other rules and rewards. You may be the sub, but the course of the game is still in your hands... for as long as you can hold out.
Relationships: Dom/Sub - Relationship





	Two-Minute Game (F4M)/(A4A)

Two-Minute Game (F4M)/(A4A)  
[GFE] [fsub] [sexy video chats] [game] [bet for favors] [following orders] [slowburn] [masturbation] [edging] [car] [closet] [hold the moan] [office] [topless] [park] [nude in public] [outdoor] [choose your honorific]

You're fulfilling an assignment from your dom with a series of sexy video chats. You have to follow the rules and cum once before you're allowed home from work. Any play time has to occur during the chat so they can watch. To make it interesting, the deal also comes with certain other rules and rewards. You may be the sub, but the course of the game is still in your hands... for as long as you can hold out.

NOTE: This shaped up in a way that requires some specific details, mainly an honorific, and it felt most natural to me to write as F4M. Still, it's meant to be (hopefully) easy to adapt to F4F, M4F or anything else. Feel free to replace "sir" with any term you like (or nothing). If you know a gender-neutral term that I don't, go ahead and use it. Adapt as you see fit.

NOTE also: taking exactly two minutes for each section is a loose guideline here. If you'd enjoy actually timing yourself for accuracy's sake, by all means have fun with it. No worries if not.

Possible sounds: video-chat tones (connecting and disconnecting)

Script intended freely for non-commercial use with no restrictions. Please notify me about any recordings posted outside Reddit and make sure to give proper credit. Material is not to be used for personal Patreons or monetized channels without permission. Want to record any of my scripts for that purpose or commission a new one? Look me up and let's talk.  
\----------------------  
Nothing here has to be strictly word for word. Feel free to make small changes, rephrase to fit the way you talk, ad-lib, make the tone as wholesome or dirty as you like... hell, keep one line and change everything else if you want. Moans, exclamations etc. are likewise arbitrary - improvise however you like. Go nuts. Do anything. Any coloring FX are optional.

*emphasis*  
(suggestions)  
[notes/possible FX]  
\----------------------------------------------  
[You're a loving sub eager and excited to try a new game with your dom. Tone confident to start, then increasingly excited, nervous and eventually desperate.]

[begin-chat tone]

Hi. I, ah... oops--

[light clattering]

Sorry. Here, I'm just positioning the phone... ok. (clearing throat) Ahem. Good afternoon, sir. I'm ready for our first video call. Is it bright enough in here? Can you see everything you need to? (pause) Good. I thought the car would be the safest place to start for now. I found a place in the garage that's out of the way... (pause) Right, I don't need to explain everything. I know you left the details up to me. Nevermind, then, I'll get on with it. Ahem. As you can see... gah, let me move it just a little there.. as instructed, I'm wearing four items of clothing. Shirt, bra, skirt, panties. Is this acceptable? (pause) Thank you, sir. As instructed, I have not touched myself yet today.

Yes, I remember the rules. Do you want me to repeat them again? (pause) Very well, sir. I will continue video-calling you today so that you can watch me play with myself. For each call, I will play without stopping for two minutes, as timed by you. After each call ends, I will wait at least fifteen minutes before the next. I will not touch myself again in the meantime. Each call will take place in a different location. I will remove one more item of clothing each time after this one, though I may put them back on in between. I will not be allowed home until I cum. For each of these calls we have today, I may choose one sexual favor from our list to redeem from you at a future date. Do I have this correct? (pause) Yes sir. *Thank* you, sir. I'm ready.

[sighing as you start; maybe with some slight gasps/moans while going along]

Ah! Oh yes. Ohhh, I couldn't wait to get out here. I've been waiting all day for this. It wasn't easy even to hold out until the afternoon. (laugh) Well, yes, I was very tempted to start calling you earlier. I thought about spacing it out a little.. like maybe one in the morning and then after lunch. Umm, but we ended up getting a little swamped anyway. I barely had time to grab a bite. And... (sigh).. mmm, I had a feeling it might get a bit difficult to wait once I got started. So maybe it's just as well I didn't have a whole lot of time to get distracted.. ahhhhh... but I've still had your orders in the back of my mind all day. I've been thinking about where else I can go... (gasp) to do my job for you. (pause) (laugh) Well, wait and see! (gasp) Mmmm.. but I was a good girl. I remembered not to start without you. I waited until you could see everything I do. Mmmmm. How do you like it? We should do things in the car more often, don't you think? I've got this nice roomy seat here. You can see how it lets me spread out. There would be space for both of us... we could park somewhere nice and quiet, out of the way.... mmmmmmm.....

(more panting until it's time)

Time? Whew. Oh, now I'm glad I didn't start in the morning. I'd be going nuts by now. (laugh) Ok, I guess I should get back. Good thing all my clothes are still in place. (pause) Yes, I will. Thank you, sir.

[end-chat tone]

(pause to indicate time passing)

[begin-chat tone]

Hi again. All right, here we are. Just propping the phone up. I think I've got a good angle here... ready to go? Oh wait. Let me get rid of the shirt...

[rustling]

Ok. Have the timer ready? (pause) Oh. I'm sorry. Do you have the timer ready, *sir*? May I begin? (pause) Thank you, sir.

[with more gasping, etc]

Ahh. Whew, I've been needing more of this. (sigh) I apologize for that. I was just in a hurry to get started here. There was still more work coming in when I got back inside from the garage... (gasp) so we're going to be busy for the day. I didn't plan on waiting quite this long.. ahhhh, before the next call. I just figured I'd get through a few assignments and then take a break to slip away. (sigh) Mmmmmm, that's good. (panting) I really needed more... and people *almost* never come down here. (chuckle) Although I suppose there are no guarantees... (pause) No. It's one of the storerooms downstairs. They only do inventory here on Thursdays. I actually have the door propped open *just* a little. Just so I can hear if anybody starts coming down the hall. Then I can grab my shirt right here if I need to... (pause) Yes, I remember the rule. I forfeit the game if I have to stop during my two minutes. (pause) And yes, I *definitely* remember what the penalty will be if that happens. Sir. But you said the locations are up to me. So I decided this was... mmmm... a good risk... (pause) You know? Actually, it wouldn't surprise me if some people have snuck down here to hook up sometime. (laugh) I can't be the first person to think of it. (sigh) Mmmmmmm. That's why I decided to do this now. Plus, it's one spot I've never tried. Mmmmm.... Ahhhhhhh.... 

(continue until it's time)

Oh, is it over? All right. (pause) Yeah, I still don't hear anything.

[rustling of shirt]

Good. I had a feeling that would be a decent spot. It's too bad outside people aren't allowed in the building, or we could really make use of it... well, anyway. Am I doing well so far, sir? (pause) Thank you. Ok, I have to get back. (sigh) I'll call you when I can. Hopefully soon.

[end-chat tone]

(pause)

[begin-chat tone]

Hey. What took you so long? I almost wondered if you were going to pick up. That would be a forfeit for *you* if you didn't, right? (pause) Ha. No, I didn't think so. Anyway.. can you see everything? I figured I could save time and prepare in advance... (pause) Good. Yes sir. Then just let me know when I can start.

[panting, increasingly turned on etc]

MMM! I *really* had a hard time waiting this long. I guess you probably expected to get a call sometime sooner? (laugh) I'm technically done for the day, actually. But as long as I have an office with a door, well, it was too good not to take advantage... (pause) Yep, and it locks. (laugh) That's why I saved it for this round, since I would have to take two things off. Do you like my choice? (pause) Thank you, sir. I do like giving you something to look at. I felt like playing with my nipples a little too. (turned-on laugh) Oh, I just love having my own space here. I've thought about.. mmm, getting pretty comfortable in here sometimes. Maybe going without pants for an afternoon or something... (pause) No, I haven't actually done it. (laugh) Not before today. I would have told you if I did.. probably... (gasp) So this is a first for me, thanks to you. And I must say, a nice one. Ahhh... (sigh) But yes, I guess there are a few things I've daydreamed about doing in here. Mmmmmmm. Wouldn't you? With a room all to yourself... and a desk big enough to fit under? (laugh) Yeah. Who knows? Maybe lots of people do. Maybe I've just been missing out. Aaaaahhh... which is a real shame. Now I'm sorry I took so long to try it. Ohhh. I wonder if there's a way I can get you in here someday... mmmmmmm....

(continue until time)

(small frustrated moan)

Ah. So soon? I forgot to even look at the clock. I was getting close... ah, well, nevermind. Now I'm looking forward to collecting on more of those favors. Three so far, right? You're really going to owe me. (pause) What do you mean, *if* I finish? I *will*. Have you ever known me not to follow Sir's orders? (pause) That's right. I'll just get going here, and then I'll start the next one when I can. Bye for now.

[end-chat tone]

(pause)

[begin-chat tone]

Hello. Good afternoon again, sir. Or should I say good evening? (pause) Well, it took longer than I expected getting here, but I figured the park would be a pretty good bet at this time of day. It's not quite warm enough for people to be barbecuing or anything. I don't see anyone out walking either. I just had to take one of the out-of-the-way paths. So. Is this acceptable? (pause) Yes. As you can see, I'm ready.

[more turned on etc, of course - you know what to do]

Mff! (laugh) Oh yes! I was already dripping a little in the car on the way over. (gasp) No, don't worry. I managed to keep my hands off. Although that wasn't easy.... (moan) And then, taking off everything but the panties once I got here... that turned me on so much more... (gasp) MMM! Yeah, that's *such* a thrill. I can hardly believe I'm doing this out here.... (laugh) Sorry. The bench doesn't have any good spot to prop up the phone. I'll just have to hold it and.. mmm.... keep myself in the picture. You can see my other hand... (pause) Yes sir. I'm not stopping. I'm a good girl. Mmmm.... and I want to make this a nice show for you. Can you see the goosebumps? Should I bring it closer? (laugh) Ohhhh. Oh my god, going this slow... you have no idea how hard it is. Nnnnnggg... (gasp) I just want to let go and rub hard. I want to pound myself. I feel ready to explode here. I... gaaaAAAAaaaaaahhhhh.. uhhhh.... mmm! (squeal) Uhh, no. No! It's... almost there. It has to be almost two minutes. By now. Right? (laugh) I'm so close. UH. Close... to getting another... favor... oh yeah. I want.... nnnnnn... more. I think I can.... wait. Just... a *little* longer... *Nnnnnnnnngggg*....

(continue until time)

HAHA! Yes!

(heavily panting)  
Ahhh. I knew I'd make it. I... (laugh) Ok, maybe I didn't know for sure. It was.. heh... *close* for a minute. Whew. (pause) Yes sir. I'm going to find another spot. Fifteen more minutes.

[end-chat tone]

(pause)

[begin-chat tone]

Hello. Are you ready? (pause) Oh yes. I've *been* ready. *Please*, sir. Whenever you say.

(pause)

[going for it, not holding back anymore]  
OHHH! Yes. (laugh) Oh yes. Oh fuck. (pause) No? No, it didn't take long to find a... good spot. I just had to go.. *uhhh*... a little way down that path. And then you know - (gasp) - where those trails lead off... ahhhhh.... into the trees... so it's a different section of the park. (gasp) I'm by that slope next to the water. You can see... (pause) Yep. I've been walking up and down... heh... waiting for the fifteen minutes... to be up. I waited until another minute changed again just to be sure. (laugh) That gave me time to get rid of... all my clothes. You see? Ok. I'll lean it against this tree here... (pause) Yes. Yes! Ohhhhh...mmm. I can't believe this. I love this feeling. The grass.. the air all over me... (moan) and knowing you're watching me cum... for you. OH. All for you. Yes. yeeessss.... uh huh. YES! (etc)

(cumming sounds)

(panting, slowing down)

(wrung-out laugh)

Oh my god. Oh, that was big. Wow. (laugh) Whew. I'm going to need a minute. (sigh) But I'm allowed to come home now, sir? Did I follow the rules to your satisfaction? (pause) Oh *yes*, I'm so happy. I'll get on my way. Just as soon as I can grab my clothes and stand up.

[warmly]  
Whew. And that means five favors you owe me now? *Wonderful*. (giggle) (pause) Ha! Oh no, I was counting every one. This is *five*. Nice try. (laugh) I'll be checking that list as soon as I can. (pause) Yes, and I'm going to love collecting on every one. Just wait. I'll be home as soon as I can. (sigh) *Thank* you. Very much. *Sir*.

[end-chat tone]


End file.
